


Violent Fantasies

by TheBestLiars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, May Update Tags Over Time, One-Shots, Poison Ivy - Freeform, PoisonCat, Songs, This Ship Should Be Canon, catwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs for a certain catlike thief and crazy plant lady of Gotham City~{Also on Wattpad under the username CrazyQueenWriter}





	1. Strangers

**“Strangers”** **by** **Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui**

_~We’re not lovers,_

 

 

This was never how Selina Kyle wanted this to go down. She didn’t want to be fighting with her friend, trying to kill each other. But Ivy Pepper had lost her damn mind. Ivy, a dear friend of hers whom she may or may not have feelings for, was trying to kill everyone in Gotham with her freaky plants. She had no choice but to try and stop her.

But now Selina had just shattered the last of the Lazarus Water, preventing Ivy from making more monstrous flowers. And so the redhead lunged toward her and wrapped her hands around the smaller girl’s throat. “You’re going to regret that...and now, you’re going to die!” Ivy hissed at her, but Selina didn’t let her fear show.

“Ivy, look down.” The younger girl said simply. And so the redhead did, to see that Selina had her switchblade pointed right at her stomach, both of them not moving.

Ivy paused, looking at the knife and then at the younger woman she was pinning to the table. “...well.”

“Yeah.” Selina didn’t move. She didn’t press her knife closer to her abdomen or anything. She just stared right back into Ivy’s anger-filled eyes.

“So what happens now? We kill each other?” Ivy asked her.

Selina had to bite down a scoff. That’d be an interesting twist in Romeo and Juliet. “That’s an option.”

Slowly, the rage in Ivy’s grew eyes slowly turned into disappointment and...maybe sadness? “You always did think you were better than me—”

Selina cut her off quick. “That's not true. I was your friend. We were friends, Ivy, you said so yourself.”

Right there, everything began to rush back to Selina. She remembered them being young, fooling around and making jokes, stealing together. She had taken Ivy under her wing, held her when she had nightmares, cried when she thought Ivy died. They were so young...why did everything have to shatter?

For a long moment, Ivy didn’t say anything. “That was a long time ago. I'm a different person now.”

When those words came out of her mouth, Selina felt a piece of her break. Her heart felt like it was being clenched, not her throat. That’s when she remembered something else. She remembered little Ivy, wanting to know how it felt to kiss someone. And Selina decided to teach her how to kiss...by kissing her. It was only once...but the spark was there. The warm, glowing feeling she felt had been there. But the spark was gone now...disintegrated. Nothing would be the same again.

“This isn't what I want.” Selina’s voice was soft and everything hurt. She missed everything, everything they were together. She missed the thought of her and Ivy together...but that was gone now. They weren’t lovers...never even made it that far. But just strangers. That’s when she dropped her switchblade. It clanked to the floor loudly, the catlike thief’s eyes never leaving from the plant obsessed woman.

Ivy’s grip on her neck tightened slightly but Selina didn’t move to stop her. She just stood there, waiting for her next move. The redhead woman leaned in a bit closer, Selina’s breath hitching for a moment in her throat. She could feel her heart begin to race, they were so close...so close.

Suddenly, she slammed her lips on Selina’s.

The curly haired girl froze for a split second before kissing her back. Her mind flickered back to their first kiss when they were just children. It was soft, gentle, and hesitant. This one, however, was the complete opposite. It was rough, passionate, and filled with sexual desire. There was a slight taste on Ivy’s tongue that fought for dominance with hers, a taste that resembled an earthly taste. Not like dirt, but something sweeter.

      Selina to this day will never know why there was some sort of attraction between them. Maybe it was because of a hunger. A hunger to be touched and to be loved...just to feel anything. 

After a good minute, Ivy pulled away, both of them breathing heavily from the intense kiss they just committed. They stared down at each other, both their green eyes filled with lust and passion. Finally, the taller woman spoke. “Don't get in my way again.” Her voice was low, almost threatening and seductive at the same time, before she released her hold on Selina and left.

Selina stood there, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. The spark hadn’t left...it was still there. Hiding, but there. And it seemed that Ivy poured more gasoline into that spark when they kissed, because the desire she felt wasn’t leaving. But being alone...she couldn’t help but to still feel like they lost something.

And because of that, Selina didn’t feel whole.

If only she knew that Ivy felt the exact same way.

 

 

_We’re just strangers~_


	2. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a liiiiittle smutty, mentions of sex but nothing graphic.

**“Strange Love” by Halsey**

 

_~They think I’m insane,_

 

People were nosy. Especially the criminals of Gotham City. Trying to get their noses into other people’s business. And when it came to the cold and harsh catlike teenager, Selina Kyle’s, love life, they were desperate to know every bit of information. But she wouldn’t have it.

She had no plans on opening up about her relationship with Ivy Pepper. Yes, the same Ivy who tried to kill her multiple times...but they were drawn to each other. In ways no one could possibly understand. Their relationship wasn’t technically a secret...but they weren’t bragging about it. Sure, they would fuck in the bathroom of the Sirens Club, with Ivy’s hands gripping Selina’s curls. Or the other nights they would sit on a rooftop, smoking weed as Ivy gripped her hips and laughed out her name.

Maybe it was the beauty of a secret that they both enjoyed. It was so different, so amazing. Barbara, of course, tried to learn as much as she could about the relationship, mostly the sexual things. If Ivy screamed during sex, how she walked like a goddess but the curly haired girl made her so weak, and more. But Selina wasn’t the type to kiss and tell.

Many of the villains were happy about the relationship. The catty thief and the plant lady, finally dating. But, there were others who disagreed. Selina would admit, she did feel a little bad about dumping Bruce for Ivy...but not bad enough to ever apologize. Bruce was convinced she was either under Ivy’s spell, or that she was insane and Ivy was simply beyond strange. But Selina didn’t have to say anything. She didn’t have to fucking tell them anything.

Tonight, Selina and Ivy were going for a drive through Gotham. The thief knew it would end with them screwing, but she had no problems with that. But their relationship wasn’t just filled with nothing but sex. There were the nights where they would just hold each other while sitting in Ivy’s garden. Or the other times where they cuddled and watch movies until the crack of dawn. There was something so soft yet so passionate about their relationship...and she loved it the way it was.

Ivy looked particularly gorgeous tonight. Her long red curls tumbled past her shoulders and her poisonous nails were polished a dark shade of green. Different bracelets accented her wrists, all stolen by Selina. Every now and then, the cat pendant that rested on her chest gleamed from the street and stop lights. The necklace was much similar to the one Selina wore, but a rose pendant.

Her soft green eyes were concentrated on the road before her when the redhead’s pink glossed lips curled up into a soft smirk. “You’re staring, Kitten.”

The dirty blonde haired woman looked down, finally pulling herself out of her trance. “Sorry.” She said softly, fiddling with her slender fingers.

Ivy turned the steering wheel, pulling them over by the side of the road. Selina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking at her lover. “You’re never this quiet. Something’s on your mind, so what’s up?” Her poisonous woman asked, taking off her seatbelt and twisting her body to face Selina as much as she could in the car.

She went silent for a moment, leaning back in her seat. “I-I was...I was thinking about us.” The catlike teenager answered truthfully. “And the fact that everyone is trying to get in our business and figure us out.”

Ivy snorted softly, rolling her eyes. “Let them think what they think. They don’t need to know anything. We are who we are.” She said, reaching out to hold Selina’s hand. Their grasp was warm, and it made the smaller girl feel like she was melting all over again.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” She asked, a smile growing on her face again before taking off her seatbelt and capturing Ivy’s lips with hers. Ivy giggles into the kiss, pulling Selina closer to her so the younger girl was straddling the redhead’s waist.

“It’s not about what we deserve, but about what we get.” Ivy managed to reply through their heated kisses. Selina tried to adjust herself before her ass hit the steering wheel, causing it to let out a loud honk. Both girls jumped before laughing again. “Jesus, how the hell do people screw in these things?” Ivy whined, her smile never leaving her face.

Without saying anything, Selina reached over and pulled a lever on Ivy’s seat, the seat pulling down as the redhead shrieked in surprise and Selina nearly fell on top of her. “That better?” The curly haired girl asked but Ivy didn’t reply, merely grabbed her ass and began to kiss her passionately again.

That night, their story would be told in the fog of the window. But the ending would always be the same. Selina was Ivy’s, and Ivy was Selina’s. And they will always carry that strong love with them.

 

  _They think my lover is strange~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek! My second one-shot is up! Thank y’all so much for reading! Please feel free to lemme know what you guys thought of this, I would love to hear your opinions!


	3. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has a nightmare and Selina is more than willing to put her mind at ease.

**”Safe & Sound” by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil War **

 

_~Come morning light,_

 

 

Selina was used to Ivy waking her up in different ways. It was something that she had grown used to. Ivy would plant kisses up and down Selina’s neck, tickle her nose with a rose, or poke her sides repeatedly until the younger girl was awake. But Selina wasn’t expecting for the redhead to wake her up by crying her heart out at three in the morning.

Selina jolted upright when she heard the noise, blinking a few times to take in the sight before her. Ivy sitting up, a hand over her mouth to try and suppress her sobs-which she was failing at-with huge tears streaming down her face. “Ivy? Ivy, baby, what’s wrong?” Selina asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ivy didn’t reply but immediately turned to her, throwing her arms around the smaller girl, now sobbing on her shoulder freely. Selina couldn’t remember Ivy crying this badly before. She was never the one to break down this badly. Selina lost count of the amount of times she woke up screaming after night terrors of Jeremiah’s disgusting smirking face, the cold barrel of his gun pointed at her stomach.

But despite each nightmare Selina suffered through, Ivy always held her, stroked her hair and rocked her in her arms until she was calm again. And now it was Selina’s turn to help her plant-like lover.

The thief held her tightly, whispering soothing words in Ivy’s ear, planting soft kisses on the top of her head every now and then. Ivy’s hands clenched into fists around Selina’s shirt, clinging onto her like she was the last thing she had in her life.

They remained in that position for a while, maybe ten minutes, before the redhead’s sobs subsided to sniffles. “You okay, Red?” Selina asked softly, still rubbing her lover’s back up and down.

Ivy sniffled again, using the back of her hand to wipe away some of the remnants of her tears. “It...it was when Bane began dropping the bombs on Gotham..” she started, her voice hoarse from crying, “I-I was trying to find you...to make sure you were okay. Everything was on fire, the war was raging, but I-I didn’t care...I just needed to find y-you.”

“I kept walking and calling out your name...when I found you. You...” she started to choke up again, and Selina gently cradled her girlfriend’s cheek with her hand, “you were dead. But...the bombs didn’t kill you...I did. Your body was green and plants were sprouting from you. I-I don’t remember poisonings you, but...you were dead. I tried to wake you up, trying to take the poison out, but-but you wouldn’t—“ a sob escaped Ivy’s lips, halting her words. Selina immediately began to wipe away her tears, leaning down to press a kiss on both of her cheeks.

“It was a nightmare, Ivy. See,” she held her arms out for the redhead to see, “I’m not green. I’m not growing plants...you didn’t kill me because I’m right here.” Selina stroked her curls, adjusting herself so they were both lying down again, Ivy on top of her with her head on Selina’s chest and her body nestled between the smaller girl’s legs.

Ivy closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the soft pumping of her heartbeat before nodding. “I know...but...god, I was so awful to you. To try and kill you so many times...but I could never do it. No matter how much I wanted to, I-I couldn’t..” she said quietly, looking up at Selina with teary green eyes that made the thief’s heart clench.

She leaned down and pressed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re together now...I love you, and only you.” She said, one hand playing with a strand of Ivy’s red curl.

“Don’t leave me alone please.” She heard Ivy said, the taller girl wrapping her arms a little tighter around Selina. But the catlike teenager had no plans on leaving.

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry darling.” Selina said with a light smile. “Close your eyes, we’ll be alright, no one’s gonna hurt us.” She said softly, watching Ivy obey her by closing her eyes and nuzzling her head closer to her chest.

Selina began to hum softly under her breath, a lullaby of sorts. She didn’t fall asleep quickly, she waited until Ivy’s breathing began to even out and she could hear her gentle snores. But even then, she continued stroking her hear and humming, wanting Ivy to hang onto that lullaby. Because they were together now, perfectly safe and sound. 

 

_You and I’ll be safe and sound~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! It’s a little shorter than usual, but I hope you liked this one-shot! Please feel free to comment your opinions, it’ll mean the world to me! Thank ya!


	4. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wants Selina to be open about their relationship to others and finds out the truth why Selina is being so secretive and nervous about it.

**”Brave” by Sara Bareilles**

 

_~Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out_

 

Ivy Pepper was fine with keeping her and Selina Kyle’s relationship a secret. Perhaps it was because of the romance hidden in a forbidden love story. She wasn’t sure. But Selina didn’t want anyone to know and she was fine with that. 

Until six months passed. At this point, Ivy was beginning to grow impatient. She wanted to go out in public and hold Selina’s hand, kiss her, dance close to her. But the younger girl kept refusing. 

“Now’s not a good time.” “Later.” “Maybe later.” “Lets wait a lil longer.” All things Selina said but never gave Ivy an explanation to. It was bothering the plant-like woman so much, negative thoughts beginning to fill her head on why Selina didn’t want everyone else knowing, including their friends. 

Ivy was quiet when Selina finally came to the garden after another heist, hearing her kick off her boots. But she didn’t say anything. Didn’t dare turn around to say hi to her. She just continued water her plants with her back to Selina. 

“Hey Red.” Selina said, wrapping her arms around Ivy’s waist, pressing her cheek against her back. But she didn’t move or speak. Her lover froze, noticing Ivy’s silence. “Ivy? What’s up?” 

She sighed quietly before finally turning around to face Selina. “Barbara’s having another party in her club tomorrow night since it’s the first day of pride month. I think it’s time for us to come out.” 

Ivy felt the smaller girl stiffen before pulling her arms back, sighing. “Ivy, I told you, it’s not the right time yet.” 

“How could it not be the right time? It’s pride month, it’s the perfect time!” Ivy insisted, putting down the vase she was using to water her plants, crossing her arms over her chest. 

      “It’s not. Okay? Just...a little longer.” Selina said, turning her back to walk to the opposite side of the garden.

The redhead couldn’t take it anymore. “What the hell is going on with you?!” She demanded. “It’s been six months and you refuse to say anything to anyone! Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? You ashamed of dating someone like me?!” 

“Shut up, Ivy.” The curly-haired teenager said stiffly, not turning around as she stared at the grassy ground below them. 

“No! I’m not going to this time! What the hell is so wrong with me that you can’t even tell our friends that we’ve been dating for over half a year?! Why are you so ashamed of me?! Why won’t you tell them the truth?!” She exclaimed, stepping toward the thief. 

      Selina suddenly spun around, glaring at her. “I’m not ashamed of you, Ivy! I’m ashamed of me! That’s it! Me!”

This made Ivy freeze, blinking a few times in confusion. She was ashamed of herself, and not Ivy? “What...what do you mean, Selina?” 

Selina went silent again, slowly sitting down on the grass. They both didn’t move or speak. Ivy waited patiently, concern beginning to fill her light green eyes. “I...” the thief started, licking her lips quickly, “I’ve never...told anyone...that I’m...bi. I only told you...you’re the only one who knows.” 

      As the redhead stood there, it slowly began to dawn on her. Selina had been so deep in the closet, she fooled everyone around her. Even Ivy, who had a very strong gaydar, never realized Selina was bisexual until the latter admitted her feelings to the former.

       “I wanted to come out...trust me I did. But...I sometimes just hear my mom’s voice in the back of my head, telling me that it was...wrong for someone of the same gender to be in a relationship. I was so young and didn’t understand...it didn’t hit until I realized I liked girls too.”

      At the mention of Selina’s manipulating and abandoning bitch of a mother made Ivy clench her teeth and almost snarl. Selina deserved so much better than Maria Kyle and god help Maria if she ever came to Gotham and Ivy got her poisonous hands on her.

But right now, Ivy didn’t have time to focus on her anger. She slowly sat down in front of her lover, gently taking her hands. “Oh Cat...I wish you told me this. I-I never realized...if I’d known, I wouldn’t have kept pushing you to tell everyone. I’m sorry.” 

Selina squeezed her hands, their green eyes meeting. “It’s not your fault. It’s just my stupid head. I’m already an outcast and I don’t want us to backlashed or anything. But it’s so hard for me to keep running and holding my tongue.” 

“Then don’t.” Ivy suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. “Selina, I love you. You’re beautiful and amazing, and so damn brave. Baby, I wanna see you be brave. But I know coming out isn’t easy. So if you want to wait a little longer...than that’s fine with me.” 

Selina shook her head before leaning in and softly kissing Ivy’s lips and pulling away. “No...I need to stop hiding. I’m gonna get out of the cage and let the light in. I can’t keep hiding, it’s not fair to you. Tomorrow night. I promise.” 

Ivy grinned, helping her stand up before pulling Selina closer to her. “Alright, Kitty Cat. I believe in you. Now, let’s find something cute and sexy for us to wear!” 

The next day came by and the plant-like woman could see how nervous the curly-haired woman was getting. Ivy was worried that her girlfriend might back out. And if she did, Ivy was fine with it. She just wanted her Selina to be comfortable and happy. 

But at the Sirens Club, Selina grabbed the redhead’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, making Ivy’s heart jump and skip a beat, unable to fight the grin growing on her face. 

      They danced close to one another, their arms around each other and Ivy saw Barbara Kean in the corner, smirking proudly before giving her a thumbs up. Ivy smirked back and looked down at her shorter lover, only to be captured in Selina’s loving and passionate kiss, right there in the middle of the dance floor.

God, how Ivy loved just how brave her Selina was. 

 

 

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pride month everyone! So I’ve decided to write three one-shots of my favorite non-canon gay ship in Gotham, PoisonCat! Hopefully you liked this one, so let me know your opinions! :)


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy’s love for Selina is nothing short of perfect~

**”Perfect” by Ed Sheeran**

 

_~When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 

 

Ivy Pepper never expected herself to fall in love. 

She wasn’t the prettiest little seed, when she grew into a sprout, people still treated her like a kid. After she bloomed, she had men tripping over her just to get with her. But she wanted none of them. Only one. Her love, Selina Kyle. 

Selina was beautiful and sweet, well, sweet when she wanted to be. But she loved her anyway. Despite everything they’ve endured, all the hardships, they still stuck together anyway. She never knew that Selina was the someone for her. 

Hell, they were just kids when they fell in love. But they were young and oblivious, not knowing what this feeling was and constantly let each other go. But not anymore. Neither of them were willing to let that go again. 

Selina was the strongest woman she ever knew. Ivy couldn’t begin to describe how much she loved her. Not only did Selina carry secrets for her, but the redhead hoped that one day they’ll have children together. The thief was great with Barbara Lee, and Ivy knew she would be a fantastic mother. 

Ivy could hear music playing when she walked toward her garden and a light smile tugged on her pink lips. Selina was in there playing music once again. She knew that once the music was on, the smaller girl lost herself and would be dancing. The redhead loved sneaking up on her when that happened. 

She was quiet as she walked into the greenhouse, gently touching some of the petals of her plants that curled closer to her and took in the scene before her. Selina, her hair wild from her latest heist, leather jacket on the ground, spinning around with her bare feet on the grass. Beautiful. Unique. Flawless. God, she loved her. 

      The redhead strolled toward her lover and didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Selina’s waist from behind. The shorter girl gasped loudly before giggling since Ivy continued to sway so the dancing Selina was doing wouldn’t end.

“Damnit Ives, you scared me!” Selina said through her giggles despite trying to sound upset. She could never keep her strict and stern composure around Ivy, it was nearly impossible. 

Ivy hummed under her breath the lyrics of the song, still swaying the both of them to the rhythm of the beat. Selina giggled again and leaned her back against her chest, her hands touching the redhead’s arms so gently, so teasingly. “Wish you told me you were coming home soon, I woulda gotten ready. I look like a mess.” 

Without thinking, Ivy whispered underneath her breath. “Darling, you look perfect tonight.” Selina barely heard from how close they were and twisted her head around to kiss her lips softly in which the taller woman happily reciprocated. 

Ivy never knew she was going to ever love someone as much as she loved Selina now. But she had her and she loved her perfect lover more than words could possibly describe.

 

 

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another PoisonCat one-shot! Is shorter than the last one but I at least got it up! I’m gonna post one more one-shot before the end of pride month so hopefully the next one-shot is up either by this Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully sooner. Please put kudos and comment if ya liked it, I do wanna hear your opinions! :)


	6. 11 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy witnessing Selina’s death and her feelings afterwards. {AU where Bane kills Selina. Super angsty but it ends in fluff because I physically can’t work without fluff}

**“11 Minutes” by Yungblud ft. Halsey**

 

_~You’re eleven minutes away_

 

 

The relationship between Ivy Pepper and Selina Kyle was always complicated. They went from strangers, to friends, to allies, and then to enemies. So much has happened over the past year, you’d think that they would continue to hate one another. 

      But they didn’t.

There was always something that kept pulling them back together. Maybe anger or sexual tension that was left unresolved. Or maybe the memories. The memories of them as children, breaking into Barbara Lena’s home and sleeping next to each other, their feet touching. 

Something soft, something chaste, something innocent. Perhaps that’s why they were still sneaking around together. Selina was still seeing Bruce, but she often spent time without him knowing with Ivy. 

The redhead understood why she didn’t tell Bruce, he wouldn’t understand. Ivy was bad, having had Bruce under her control multiple times. And despite all her threats and attempts, she couldn’t kill Selina, hence why she had hypnotized men try to...she knew the thief could easily overpower them and win. 

      Ivy thought that Selina, the girl who was beginning to become a friend and perhaps more since just the day before had the smaller girl brush her hand against Ivy’s a few seconds too long, was unstoppable. She didn’t think she could ever be taken down.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. 

The war was brewing with Bane and normally, Ivy couldn’t care less. But Selina was out there with Bruce and Ivy so desperately wished she could be there with her. Maybe she did have feelings for her, her childhood crush sneaking back in. But could anyone blame her? Selina was beautiful and stunning and strong and a fighter. 

The redhead’s phone buzzed in the pocket of her black coat. She fished for it for a moment before reading the text that came from her-no, not hers, never was hers-Selina. 

      ‘I’m eleven minutes away. I’ve missed you all day.’ Ivy’s heart bounced in her chest as she smiled softly, sending out a quick reply before placing her phone back down. Tonight they were going to see each other again, and the plant-like woman just couldn’t wait.

Time passed. Eleven minutes. Twenty. Thirty. Once it hit an hour and Selina wasn’t responding, Ivy grew worried. This wasn’t like Selina to be this late. So the redhead left her comfort of Robinson Park to find out what was going on. 

      Seeing so many buildings bombed and dead bodies didn’t bother her...except she was terrified that one of the bodies could be the small thief’s. She needed to find her, to make her sure was okay. Selina had nine lives, surely she’d be fine...right?

There was so much chaos going on in the alleyways, so much. But eventually, Ivy found them. And a part of her wished she hadn’t. 

      Selina was fighting someone, a much larger man with a mask over his face before he suddenly grabbed her by the neck and held her close to him, threatening the billionaire boy. But Ivy couldn’t hear the threat. She froze, stuck watching the girl she cared for be unable to move. Finally, Selina’s green eyes locked with hers and she mouthed two words. “I’m sorry.”

What happened next the moment Bruce took a step forward...was something Ivy wished she could rip out of her own brain. Do pour acid in her mind and forget the memory. 

Bane squeezed and a loud snapping sound echoed through the alleyway and he dropped Selina’s body, landing in a thud. Her neck was twisted in an unnatural angle and her eyes were open as a final breath emitted from her lips. 

      After that...Ivy couldn’t quite explain the events unfolding after that. It was as if the world around her turned to stone. She didn’t hear Bruce scream and charge at Bane, attacking him. She didn’t see the bats that tried to tear the large man apart. All she could see was the lifeless little thief on the ground, her eyes seeming to still look at her. Then a violent, agonizing, animalistic scream of pain and rage tore through Ivy’s throat once she finally realized what had happened.

Selina Kyle was dead. 

Dead. 

Just like that. 

After how many times Selina had evaded death with ease...it was over. 

All the memories of things Ivy wished hadn’t happened went through her mind. Ivy threatening Selina, telling her that it’ll only take one scratch to kill her and almost doing it but decided to leave. She remembered getting to the door and turning around, her heart squeezing at the sight of Selina on the floor with her hands on her head, like she was trying not to break down. But the redhead ignored her and walked out. 

Ivy just fucking left. 

And now Selina was dead. 

Ivy ran over but her legs gave out on her when she neared Selina’s lifeless corpse. She crawled toward her, barely able to see with the tears that were filling and pouring from her eyes, wanting to reach out and touch her hair. To touch her cheek. To touch her hand. Something. But she couldn’t. 

She knew Bruce was in pain too, but Ivy didn’t care. She screamed at him and despite feeling sick she threw fists, but he easily dodged them since they were weak from her pain. She didn’t know when he left. Maybe it was to finish this stupid war. She didn’t care because Selina died with her heart and soul. 

Ivy eventually pulled the dead thief onto her lap, still sobbing as she held her and tried to be as careful as she could with her broken neck. “I’m so fucking sorry...I’m so fucking sorry...” she whispered those four words over and over again. 

Sorry for how terrible she was. 

Sorry for trying to kill her numerous times. 

Sorry for betraying her. 

Sorry for letting her go. Sorry for not telling her the truth that she had feelings for her. 

Sorry for...everything. 

Ivy lifted her body and carefully carried her to her greenhouse. Once there, she gently laid her body on the grass, her sobs and tears gone but she just felt so numb now. She couldn’t be gone, her Selina couldn’t be gone...right? 

Ivy closed her eyes, letting the cool air blow through her long red locks. She could feel her plants around her, trying to comfort her because they could feel their pain. But they couldn’t help...no one could help. 

       For a moment, she heard a faint cracking sound. Ivy ignored it, thinking she was just imagining it. Than she felt shifting in front of her and breathing, but figured that she had to be imagining it. But when she heard a soft and quiet “Ivy?” her eyes shot open.

She looked down at Selina, who was now sitting up and looking confused. Her neck was back in its original position...but her eyes were glowing. A neon green and pupils cut into slits like a cat. Slowly her eyes went back to normal, turning into a soft green. 

“Ivy...what happened? How-how am I—?” Selina couldn’t finish her sentence before Ivy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her body, a sound that resembled a relieved chuckle and sob escaped her lips. 

“You...you have powers! How-how did this—?!” 

This time, Selina interrupted her. “You. You gave them to me. I-I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure how to deal with them, but I really didn’t know that I was gonna have nine lives or something.” 

“Nine lives...nine lives.” The redhead chuckled softly, a tear slipping from her eye. “Why, you sly little kitten!” Without thinking, Ivy kissed her. 

Their lips connected, almost passionately. Ivy was almost shocked that Selina didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Their first kiss...god, she could live in it forever. 

And so they kissed in the middle of a beautiful garden. All it took was eleven minutes. Selina had been eleven minutes away...but now Ivy finally had her back.

 

 

_So why aren’t you here?~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final one-shot for pride month! Hopefully y’all liked this since I did put my heart and soul into this. I could’ve made it all angst, but my heart physically can’t take it and I need to have some fluff in order to survive and don’t cry. Please leave kudos and comment what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! AJ here with yet another story that I hope to continue update! Hopefully I will since it’s not technically a story but a series of one-shots based on some of my favorite songs. And I, of course, had to start it off with the bisexual anthem “Strangers” by Halsey and Lauren Jauregui! I totally ship Selina and Ivy (PoisonCat as my friends and I like to call it) so hard, so it’d be great to know we’re not alone in this ship! Also, in that scene, I totally thought they were gonna kiss. Not gonna lie. When Ivy leaned in, I got excited but screamed in frustration when they didn’t kiss...so I corrected that problem! Don’t forget to comment your opinions, I love knowing what y’all think! Bye!


End file.
